Ummm trust?
by Angel5899
Summary: After GG4. Cammie get back the first day of school but when she gets back her friends all seem to be to protective of her...


I was running. I ran as fast as I could without hurting my bruised body. Two months in a cell will do that to you. I've been gone two months, two weeks, three days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes, and 48 seconds. Let me tell you, I've found all my answers and experience some gory and horrifying things. Things you don't see in a life time as a spy, and that says something.

Anyway, I was running through the woods, getting closer and closer to Gallagher. I could hear the faint footsteps behind me slowly distancing themselves from me as I ran faster. Even with being bloody, bruised, and locked up for two months I managed to outrun them.

Pushing myself harder I knew I was fifteen minutes away from school. Trees flew by and I knew that they gave up chasing me, seeing how fast I was and how close to the school I was. They'd never attack the school, especially without a plan, so when I heard the footstep fade into nothing I slowed my pace down a bit and jogged to the school. It's not my fault I had to rob some stores to get the necessities, they're the ones who decided to chase me. I thought of everything especially my friends.

Liz. My nerdy best friend, the computer wiz. The only one who could be a spy and be so clumsy. She's small and emotional but neither in a bad way. Liz is innocent and couldn't take what I went through, I barely could. I miss her blonde hair, and her "Oopsie Daisy".

Macey. My snobby best friend. I met her two years ago and she was a snutty little butt hole who thought she was better than everyone else. That is, until she showed her true colors. She was really a caring, smart, and very well oriented with boys, friend. I miss her lectures on the clothes I wear and talks she gives us about boys.

Bex. My best friend since she came into my room and told she'd kick my butt if I ever called her Rebecca. The only person who can beat me in P&E, and knows me like the back of her hand. She maybe rude and tough on the outside, but she's the nicest person I know, besides Mace and Liz.

Lastly, Zach. As much as I didn't want to I fell in love with him. Which says something, because I never wanted to fall in love because that would mean leaving them knowing theres a chance you might not return. But I did, and I do. I love his eyes, how their like emeralds and always show the emotions he hides from everyone else. I love his hair, his abs, his way of finding me when I need him the most. Except for this one time. But I don't blame him, I was moved a lot.

Soon, the school came into view and I avoided cameras, went around traps, and dissembled their precautions. Finally I made my way to the passage way that leads to the inside of the school. The same passage way I used when I was seeing Josh. I walked along the passage way and made my way into the school I consider my home.

Everyone was at dinner so I walked along the hall ways until I made it to my destination. I opened the passage way that led me to the spot where our table was. I never understood why it was there but hey it helped me out from time to time. Today was no exception. I could see the whole gang sitting at the table plus a guy I didn't know. I saw all my friends and I almost broke down, almost. Good thing they can't see me that would be bad.

"So I hacked into the CIA today and again, like always, they have nothing new on Cammie'swhereabouts." Liz said sighing. I almost laughed right there. Of course she would hack into the CIA for me. She's Liz.

"Guys, how are we going to find her, the last place she was seen was-" but Bex was cut off by a girl walking over.

"Zachy!" she squealed and ran over to him, it was Lily, a junior this year and a bitch.

I saw him roll his eyes and groan. I smiled. "Lily, what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you in private please?" she batted her eyelashes fiercely and basically shoved her boobs in his face. He pushed her away and said, " No, now go away and stop talking to me."

"Oh come on Zachy, we can go back to my room. I can help you forget about that slut."

My eyes bugged out, bruises and bloodiness forgotten. Zach stood up and faced her. "Excuse me? What did you just say about Cammie?"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see and old wound open up. Blood started flowing out and spot were dancing in my sight. They needed to know I was ok, I couldn't die and not let them know I was back and ok. I ran back out into the hall and faced the doors. I used as much strength as I could and pushed the doors open. Every head in the dining hall snapped towards me. Shock ran through everyone's faces when they saw me, some anger, some sadness. I looked up at my mom, who was sitting next to Aunt Abby and Joe, her hand covered her mouth and she was crying. I looked at my friends. Liz and Macey were crying. The others had looks of shock on their faces. I looked at Zach, his eyes showed betrayal, anger, shock, happiness, and most of all, love.

I gave them all a half smile, feeling myself losing to the darkness slowly. I fell to my knees holding my side wanting to keep my eyes open a little while longer. Tears were rolling down my face for several reasons. One of them being the fact that I was in some serious pain, another because I got to see my family one more time. Sure I'll never see my dad again, but if I could do this again, just to see my friends safe and happy (maybe not happy) then I'd do it again.

Suddenly I feel myself being swept into someone's arms and running down hallways. I looked up to see who and see sparkling green eyes and let darkness consume me.


End file.
